


My Universe [Phan]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Dan and Phil take a vacation to a park to stargaze together, when a song comes on that gets Dan thinking about himself and his feelings.





	My Universe [Phan]

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this: https://youtu.be/svyLMR7yjhU

"I have a joke."

The younger man scoffed, "Ugh, noo!"

"Yes! It's a really good one, I swear!" The older assured.

It was going to be a short holiday for the duo, but it was worth it.

Dan hardly went out to see the light of day, so when Phil first suggested they take a holiday to Morden Hall Park, he was a bit skeptical, but Phil wanted to go so badly, Dan just couldn't refuse.

Now the younger man could understand why his boyfriend wanted to come here so badly.

They were in a nice grassy meadow part of the park, lying on their backs with their heads touching as they stargazed, while listening to music softly play from Dan's phone as background folly.

The night sky was a dark blue, lit up by an unimaginable amount of sparkling dots. The majesty of the sky was so unobscured by light pollution, that you could actually see planets amongst the multitude of stars.

Everything was so peaceful and breath taking, until Phil opened his mouth that is.

"I don't care how good it is! Now hush!" Daniel scolded, reaching his arm up and bringing it behind him to mush the other's face.

"Ah! Daaan, stop!" Phil whined as he thrashed around, "Just one joke, please!"

"Fine! Go ahead."

"Ok! What do you call a tick on the moon?" Phil questioned with a smile.

"A tick? Uhhh, pfft! I don't know, what?" 

"A, luna-tick!"

"....I... I don't even know how I should feel about that!" Dan exclaimed as he face palmed.

Phil laughed, "It was amazing, right?"

"Ugh, yes Phil, you, you are amazing." Said Dan.

He wanted to sound sarcastic, but ended up sounding very genuine.

"Aww, thanks!" Phil said before pointing up at the sky and exclaiming, "Ooh! Oooh! Is that Mars? I think that speck right there's Mars! It has a red tint to it."

Dan smirked, "I think you're right."

"This is awesome!" He shouted, arms flying upward then coming back down to rest on Dan's shoulders.

_'Hey stranger, been a long while since I loved you or anything. How the times have changed.'_

Daniel started shimmying his shoulders to the beat of the song that started to play.

_'Distorted, a figure set in trend, emotionless and the words lose all their means.'_

Dan had to chuckle lightly to himself. He always felt like emotionless was his default personality. And don't get him started on trying to find the right words to say, especially for someone who was pretty awkward when it came to forming sentences correctly... Or in any other social situations for that matter.

Even more so when it came to forming sentences about his feelings, his feelings towards one person in particular.

"Hah, I feel you grooving!" Phil laughed as he sat up to face his boyfriend.

"So what if I am?"

"Haha! Come on, let's dance then!"

The older man quickly sat up and pulled the other off the ground just in time for the chorus.

_'I'm leaving you with this here, okay? Over and out there. Honey, it's in the stars!'_

Phil pulled Dan's arms back and forth, making him wiggle his body in time with Phil's hips.

_'And you're my everything from here to Ma-a-ars.'_

Daniel chuckled as he pulled Phil closer and slowly lifted their arms above their heads, so they could both do a quick spin around.

Phil giggled, "It's so freaking dark out here! If you drop me I'll be so mad at you!"

"What the hell!? Well who's brilliant idea was it to just jump up and dance all willy-nilly!? I can't help if you're a clumsy mess. And you know once I start dancing I can't stop." He argued, while loosely wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Heh, of course! Now stop yelling at me and just hold me closer. Keep me balanced."

Dan couldn't help but smile and blush just a tiny bit at the request.

_'And every word I say I truly mean, dear darling! I hope I'm being clear cause there's no one like you on earth, that can be my universe!'_

As the chorus played for the second time, Dan squeezed Phil as tight as he could.

The shape of the older man's body was perfect, he fit so well in the younger's arms. Dan melted every time they got this close.

Times like these made him think about how long they'd been together, how easy it was for him to start liking his once best friend, but how difficult it was to actually come out and say it.

And even when a relationship was established, thanks to Phil being brave and Dan finally saying fuck it, Dan still had a bit of trouble expressing himself.

"Pardon me I think I'm going!" Phil sang, rocking himself and Dan back and forth, "Out of my head and into the worst..."

"...A world without your verse, a world without you hurts. Please, I-I'm sorry." Dan sang, but pulled away from Phil at the last lyric.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, heart dropping into his stomach.

"How often do you s-say, say you love me?" He bluntly asked, his own question making him cringe.

"What? As often as I can of course."

"And how often do I say it? Do I even say it back?"

Phil thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, "I know you do. It's not like it upsets me when you don't say it. I mean, who knows you better than me? I know how much you care about me without words. Why are you bringing this up out of no where?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Dan sighed as he crossed his arms, a small breeze ghosting over his body.

Phil walked up beside him and gave him a bright reassuring smile as he slipped his hand between Dan's arms, gripping his hand.

That smile, even in the dark it still manages to light up Dan's world and calm him.

He took a deep breath, "I'll never let you go." He whispered.

Phil laughed, "Heh, if you're still trying to sing the song you have to say that with a bit more gusto! From the diaphragm."

Dan joined in the laughter, "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GOOO!!!" He screamed, laughing even harder, "Haha, I hope there aren't other people around here."

"Yea, they're going to call the police on us." He giggled.

The other chuckled as he gripped the older man's hand even tighter, while he looked up at the night sky, "Thank you. Thanks for dragging me here."

"No problem!"

The two men watched in awe as a shooting star zoomed across the sky.

And even though he wanted to push his insecurities away and just enjoy this moment, they always had a habit of resurfacing.

"Phil, I seriously hope I'm being clear when I say, you are my universe. Ugh, dammit! It's so cliché to just rip words from a song, but what do I do when those words accurately express how I feel?" He questioned.

"You say them to me, duh!"

Dan let out a deep sigh, "So you just want me to say that you're my everything from here to mars? And that you're my universe and that I don't know what I'd do without you? That I'm my happiest when I'm with you? I wouldn't even have a career without you. I owe you so much and I just, I love you Phil. Is, is that what you want me to tell you?"

"Well, don't make me cry, but yes! I love you too Dannyboy!" Phil exclaimed, dropping Dan's hand and tackling him to the ground with a hug, "See, it wasn't that hard to say now was it?"

Both men landed to the ground with a thud, the dewy grass cooling their bodies and red faces.

Dan giggled as Phil laid on top of him, "Heh, I guess it wasn't. But now that you're on top of me, something else is getting har-"

"Stop it!" The older man interrupted, slapping his boyfriend's arm.

"Haha! I can't help it! You're on top of me and you're being so precious, Philly! It'd be a fucking crime to not be hard right now, ok?" He tried to reason.

He just chuckled and laid his head down on the other's chest, "Always so pervy."

"And so are you, but that's why we go together so well, right?"

"Hah, right."

Dan ran his fingers through Phil's dark hair as they continued to stargaze.

"We should probably go back to the hotel soon." Said Dan.

"Aww why?" Phil questioned.

"Because being out here has made me realize that I can see all the stars and galaxies I want, in your eyes." He replied, "And plus I'm going to have a panic attack if I keep thinking about how big the universe is and why I'm even here in it! Has the universe placed me here just to be one big meme or do I-"

"Dan! Heh, calm down. Let's take a deep breath, and go back to my eyes." Phil cooed, grabbing his boyfriend's face.

"They're so pretty, I love when they change colors, and they make me feel safe. I just want to swim in them. I really want to see lights make them shine again." He confessed, looking into the other's eyes that were darkened from the lack of light around them. 

"Aww, that's really sweet and really cheesy, I love it. I love you, Daniel. I'm my happiest when I'm with you too. I hope the universe put you here so I could spend the rest of my life with you."

Dan smirked, "Glorious death will soon take us, but until then, I'm not leaving you." He stated, leaning up to kiss Phil's cheek.

"Mm, you always know how to make my heart do flips." He said, while a content smile was slowly being plastered onto his face, causing his pale cheeks to turn pink.

"Well it'll be doing even more flips once we get back to the hotel."

Phil sat up more and laughed, but ended in a gasp as he was pulled down to his boyfriend's lips.

Beautifully red lips that were always soft and warm, but much more firmer than Phil's own sensitive pink lips.

When the tender kiss was broken and the couple pulled away to look into each other's eyes again, they couldn't help but be mesmerized.

Dan quickly pulled Phil back down, not hesitating to add tongue this time. The kiss was deep and passionate, neither man letting the other breathe, until they couldn't take it any longer and had to pull away.

Dan let out a satisfied moan as Phil began to kiss down his neck, "I-I don't think we're going to make it to the hotel."

"Nonsense! I'm sure we'll at least make it 30 centimeters away from our Uber." Phil assured, kissing across his chin.

"Unless I catch a glimpse of dazzling blue eyes, in that case, we'll probably make it a centimeter away from here." 

"Heh, let's at least try and get up then." He suggested, finally stopping his kisses.

The couple got up and packed up their things, slowly making their way out the park, while stopping to make out along the way.

"You know, when you kiss me like this, it's hard not to know how much you love me." Phil whispered, arms tightly wrapped around his boyfriend's neck, "Like I said, you don't even need to say it."

Dan gave Phil a tight embrace, their noses gently touching as they smiled at each other, while their lips connected once more.

They both knew how difficult it was, how rare it was to have a relationship like theirs. Whether it was on YouTube or away from the cameras and prying eyes, they were a perfect match, the perfect collab, perfect partnership. 

Both thought it was too good to be true at first, but after years of being by each other's side, nothing was truer than what they shared.

They we're on a whole other wave length and that knowledge was what kept Dan sane, kept him believing that somehow Phil could always read his mind and vice versa.

Even in times like these, Phil's always so positive and understanding, that Dan sometimes doesn't feel worthy of being with him.

But then there was the flip side of the coin, when Phil didn't fell strong enough to get through a situation. Times when the weight of the world couldn't be combated with a positive outlook and a smile. Times where he needed Dan to lean on and cry on even.

They were always just good to one another like that, and had each other's backs no matter what. So even when insecurities came up in either of them, they knew their strong bond would carry them through anything.

It would keep them together, keep them happy, keep them in love, and keep them holding on to one another, because no one else but the other, could be their universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write phanfictons for the pure fact that, no offense, but the Phandom can get crazy, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this short little fluff. And I'm glad I wrote it, I really like it:)


End file.
